User blog:Loki42/Weisse P15
The view was unsettling me, the workshop was destroyed. I wandered into the main building and found all of the equipment in disarray, but still usable. Absent minded I started organizing the place while Salem watched, and eventually helped. Soon enough we finished and I admired our handiwork. It was a start I suppose. While I was looking I found a polished ivory bone, I took it because it was a nice little keep sake. “Tell me, in detail your plan.” I asked him pulling up a chair and sitting down, he stood and crossed his arms. “We infiltrate upper cathedral ward and steal an item.” He said “What kind of item are we talking about?” “I refuse to answer any more questions.” “Why am I helping you again, I’m not really into that whole charity thing.” He paused as if thinking “Well for one I’d kill you if you weren’t helping me.” I winced “Ouch” He nodded “Two, there is a sizable sum of money involved.” How much!” I said quickly excited. He looked at me in disgust “Enough to live comfortably for a long time. Say about twenty thousand.” “That gives me a whole new perspective my friend.” I said rising from my seat. “Lets get to it!” There was rope in the workshop and we used that to climb down where I saw another type of beast I had never seen before. I heard Salem curse as the beast possessed soul turned towards us. It stood on two legs and had some sort of ram horns growing from its head. I charged at it expecting Salem to be behind me. He wasn’t and I realized why soon after, it threw a ball of fire at me and it caught me square in the gut, it didn’t set me aflame but it sure did knock me on my ass. I got up and surveyed our opponent it threw another fire ball at me and I dodged it. Moving closer to the beast by doing so. It surprised me by trying to punch me but I reacted quickly. I ducked underneath the swing and drove my axe in his gut. Salem shot it in the head and it died putting all of its weight on me. I struggled with holding the body but I managed, throwing it off me. I opened the door which it had been slumped upon, I found myself back in a district of the city but it was strange. Bottles littered the cobblestone and the place looked, unkept when compared to the rest of yharnam. We took a side street, trying not to disturb the bottles, it was very difficult. We did see a group of dogs and Yharnamites and we hid behind barrels, hoping the dogs sense of smell was disturbed by their owners. It was and we crept out of sight and came to a lift, where a tall, scrawny hooded figure stood watch with a sack of all things. It looked like the servants the church had employed against me when I met Salem. “That’s a kidnapper” Salem whispered. “What? That scrawny bitch? We can take him down easy!” He gave me a look that read how are you so stupid. He sighed “We Have no other choice it seems.” We heard a shout from behind us and we saw armored citizens pointing at us. Dogs began barking and all hell broke loose. Salem turned around to face the dogs and I went to attack the scrawny bitch. I shot him and performed a visceral on him. That easy apparently, Salem was also done in moments, though he was running out of bullets. “Wow, that was difficult.” I said mockingly then I heard a screech, I whirled around and I saw a red aura around him then he attacked. He swung his sack at me and I narrowly avoided it pressing myself flat to the ground. I looked up and he was about to crush me! I rolled out of the way just in time to see my life flash before my eyes. I pulled my axe out from under his bag and shoved him back a step. I slashed my axe in his shoulder and it seemed to do nothing. I kept hitting him, staggering him with every blow but he refused to go down until finally I split his head in two. I was drained by the ordeal and I no longer questioned his thoughts on the kidnappers. I gave Salem my stock of bullets and my gun, seeming I had no use for it. We took the lift and it too was a tight squeeze. At the top we dropped down and opened a gate leading into cathedral ward. We turned around and headed though a side avoiding more church servants. We came up at the top of the stairs and their was another church servant waiting for us with a wicked scythe. It growled and attempted to alert its friends. We didn’t allow it. We climbed more stairs and saw our destination, guarded by cross-wielding black church servants. Below us we saw a church giant and three other servants. We abandoned stealth and ran past the black ones and opened the door. For some strange reason they couldn’t set foot inside the place. We climbed the stairs and we saw a woman, praying holding some gold pendant. I could only make out whispering but it sounded something about Laurence’s adage. Salem acted first by pointing a gun at her “Listen well, tell us how to-” She gasped and turned around startled. She looked scared and I felt a twinge of sympathy for the woman. Though that vanished soon enough, replaced by dread. She screamed and erupted in blood. It blinded me and Salem and when we wiped our eyes clear we saw that a huge dog like monster had replaced the pretty, young woman. “Was this a part of your plan!?” I shouted over the sound of her roaring. “Shut up and kill that thing!” He replied. Category:Blog posts